


Never stood a chance

by orphan_account



Series: Fate!Universe [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, fanboys!Fili and Kili, lawyer!Thorin, singer!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was not sure if he was happy or unhappy about this new development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never stood a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I`m not a native speaker. Please do point out mistakes when you find them so I can fix them. Have fun!

He didn`t know if it was fate, or a happy circumstance, but he was determined to see the man again.

 

Thorin Durin was a successful lawyer, and so very busy, that he was glad to see his remaining family a few times in a month. One of his nephews, Fili, had birthday, so of course his uncle would not disappoint the young boy and got him everything he could wish for. This year the now 15-year-old had idiolized a new singer and wanted to go to a concert. Kili, his younger brother, of course, had to be there, too. They got the last three tickets, and because Dis really wanted a day off from her kids, even if she loved them dearly, they were quite a handful, so it was Thorin who went with them.

 

"My boys, promise me you`ll listen to your uncle! Stay close to him and do not wander off. You understand me?" They nodded quickly, eager to leave with Thorin, who wasn`t entirely ready to watch over them. At home, no problem, but in a crowded space? It was going to be a long day, he thought, and sighed a bit as he put his long, black hair into a pony tail. His sister tried to do the same with her two boys, but only succeded partially. Filis shoulder long blond hair got tied back, Kilis she only managed to brush before he began to fidget on the spot and wouldn`t sit still. Thorin smiled fondly at the scene. As annoying as his nephews were, he was also very proud of them.

 

When they were ready, each of them, even Thorin, gave Dis a kiss on the cheek, and got a hug in return. While Fili and Kili were running down the lawn and to their car, Thorin stayed with his sister for a short while longer.

 

"If they only have a tiny little complaint about their uncle or their experience to say, I will behead you." She said and gazed firmly into his eyes. Thorin gulped a bit at the tone, but nodded stiffly nonetheless. "Good!"Dis exclaimed happily and gave him one last pat on the shoulder. "Now away with you. They`re waiting."

 

You kept me here, he thought grumpily, but didn`t dare to say it out loud, in case she would throw something after him, like a frying pan.

 

Getting into the car, he slid into the driver`s seat and asked: "Now, everyone secured?" A slight smile pulling at his lips. He was met with two twin shouts which meant ideed yes. "Oh, I forgot. Where do we want to go again?" "Stop playing with us, Uncle! You know we wanted to see The Hobbit in London!" "Ah, yes. I`m so sorry about it, my princes. Tell me more about the group. Never heard of it before." Not that he would get an unwanted surprise when they were there. And how their faces lit up with joy! Thorin knew he had asked the right question.

 

"You really want to hear this?" Fili asked again, mischief in his voice, and cracked his knuckles. Thorin lifted an eyebrow at that, but otherwise only hummed to confirm that yes, he wanted them to tell him. They had two hours of driving before them and keeping them occupied had always been a risky game.

 

His nephew continued. "They are three men. Bilbo Baggins, the singer, is a bit small, but has good manners, is well-educated and very handsome. Some might even say he is beautiful."

 

Thorin had to grin at the educating tone Fili had begun to talk in. "You think he is beautiful?"

 

His nephew coloured a bit, but said firmly: "I find him very good-looking!" Now he had to grin even more.

 

"But I like Nori more!" Kili chimed in. It was a wonder he had been so silent until then. "He has such cool red hair and plays the drums brilliantly. It is speculated that he had a bit of a history with the police in the past, but I`m not so sure. He had always been friendly with his fans."

 

"And Bofur is the third one. He plays the guitar and writes most of their songs. He always wears the same silly hat with flaps and doesn`t seem to stop smiling. I`ve never seen a photo where he doesn`t." Fili picked up on the conversation.

 

"Well, that certainly sounds interesting." Thorin allowed. "D`you have a CD or something? We could listen to them now." So that I get used to it, he added in thought.

Hastily, Kili grabbed something out of his backpack and pushed it forward into Thorins searching hand.

 

„It`s their first album!“ He shouted happily. Fili added: „It`s also our favourite. Come on!“ They began fidgeting in their seats when he didn`t imidiately got the thing working. He usually listened to the radio, it was actually the first time he used the damned player. Finally, he got it and together they waited for the first song to start, Thorin catching the anticipating faces of his nephews in the mirror.

 

Once upon a time  
I used to romanticize  
Used to be somebody, never mind  
I don't miss it that much now  
I think it's sinking in  
Days that I wonder where I've been  
And picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound  
  
You say I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now  
  
Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
  
  
...

 

 

                      

„That`s… actually pretty good.“ Thorin rasped, not knowing why it was affecting him so deeply. He had to blink a few times and concentrate on the road again, but still had the on going music in his ears. His nephews were singing along not caring about it sounding horrible.Thorin found himself humming along, too.

When they finally had arrived at London, they were through two albums and their throats were sore. The lawyer didn`t know how he had been able to find a parking lot, but was immensely glad he had managed.

„Where do we even need to go to?“ He groaned, exiting the car and stretching. Fili and Kili were as active as ever.

„The stadium!“ They both shouted from beside him. „We have two hours before it starts. Come on, uncle!“ And the both of them each grabbed a sleave and pulled him along.

„You know where to go?“ He asked suspiciously. „How?“

They didn`t falter in their steps. „We memorized the maps of London.“ Fili answered then.

„And we know how you always get lost, so we didn`t want to risk anything.“ Kili giggled.

Thorin growled, a tad embarassed. It was all Dis` fault! She had probably told them. Just because he missed their new house when he first visited them. His nephews only giggled harder.

An hour later he found himself standing amongst a few thousands of teenage girls, bracketed by his nephews on either side. Despite of standing in the middle of the crowd, he could see the stage a bit too well. Probably because he was a head taller than most of the girls and boys around him. He started to feel distinctly uncomfortable. He stood out like a sore thumb, the people giving him funny looks. He simply growled back when he found someone staring.

Knowing that their fans still had to wait at least 40 minutes, the band decided to put a few little recordings onto the big screen above the stage.

The crowd began to scream, when first Bofurs smiling face came into view and he said:

„Hey! Good to see ya! It`s still morning, 8 o´clock to be precise, and the lads are still sleeping. Why don`t we go and rise them from their slumber?“ He gave a thumb up and the crowd screamed again.

Thorin winced a bit. His nephews next to him were focused on the screen, as if it held the answers to the question of life.

„First, we`re going to visit Nori. He`s always less inclined to throw things after me when I wake him up.“

Thorin had heard Bofur talking again, so he looked up to find the recorder focused onto a bed, with someone hidden beneath lots of blankets, only a bit of red hair peeking out. Kilis eyes seemed to fall out of his head any moment.

„Go away!“ One could hear a muffled voice saying.

„Time to wake up!“ Bofur said in a sing-song voice.

„I`m not ready for your antics. Go bother Bill.“ Was the only reply, before the man pulled yet another blanket over his head.

The camera retreated and Bofur went through a small corridor, before he arrived at another door. He swayed the recorder, so it was focused on him again and put a finger in front of his mouth. He had to be quiet.

Thorin could feel the antcipation oft he crowd, and with a disgusted sigh, he noticed he had been holding his breath, too.

The door swung open, and Thorin was sure, he would never get that image out of his mind, ever. The younger man lay out stretched on the bed, only his crotch covered with a bit of blanket, his golden curls splayed out on the pillow his head rested on. There was a patch of hair trailing down to said crotch, and letting his gaze roaming down, he could see two ridiciulously large feet. Bilbo was beautiful, and the fans shared his opinion.

At last, Bilbo blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them with his hands made into fists and scrunched up his nose. The fans cooed and Thorin agreed. He was cute.

Green eyes focused on the camera confusedly, before understanding dawned in them.

„Didn`t know you could be too groggy to throw your pillow after me.“ Thorin was not ready for the answer.

„You filled me up, you bastard.“ He choked out a laugh.

„Well-mannered, huh?“ He chuckled.

„Usually, he is.“ Fili defended him. „You`re not nice in the morning, too.“ Did he pout? His nephew really seemed to have a crush on the man. Not that he could blame him, but he had to talk to Dis about this.

Finally, the screen went dark and the band went onto the stage. Wait a moment. Did Bilbo actually wear a waistcoat? He hated men in waistcoats. But of course the singer looked miraculously handsome. Oh, Thorin was so screwed.

The next two hours happened in a blur to him. He could only remember three things afterwards, when he was seated at Dis` kitchen table.

First, they introduced themselves and said „At your service!“ together and bowed.

Secondly, Bilbo! Noticed him, Thorin, in the crowd and sang a ridiculous love- song, only holding eye contact with him. He was sure he looked like a love-struck teenager.

Thirdly, his nephews teased him about it the entire road home.

„But you hate men in waistcoats. You find they look like snobs!“ Dis exclaimed, after she had heard the story from her sons.

„I think that`s his problem.“ Fili chimed in, as Thorin only banged his head against the table.

„It`s not like I`m going to see him again.“ With a sigh, he stood up. „Come on, my boys, I need to drive home.“

With a few hugs, and promises to visit them again, he was out the door. In his car, he found that the CD still was in his player. And if he listened to that damned love song again, then that was nobody`s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of a song is from Ever after by Marianas Trench. Check them out, they are great! :)


End file.
